Submit to me
by Domino Nutels
Summary: Era tecnicamente impossível não lembrar daqueles momentos de profundo êxtase; de loucuras na cama, sob a mesa, no banheiro... •Yaoi• •ByakuRen• •Lemon•


**Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence, mas sim ao Kubo-sensei.

**N/A:** Espero que gostem, por que eu sinceramente a adorei, só teve umas coisinhas que não ficaram muito legais.

**Submit to me.**

**.**

Um dá as ordens...

* * *

_SUBMETER_ Do lat. _submittere_. _: __**1.**__ Subordinar; __**2.**__ Dominar, obrigar; __**3.**__ Ter influencia sobre um ser inferior._

* * *

E o outro as acata...

* * *

_SUBMISSÃO_ Do lat. tard. _submissione_._**: 1. **__Condição em que se é obrigado a obedecer; __**2.**__ Disposição para obedecer, docilidade; __**3.**__ Obediência servil, humilhante._

* * *

Mas até mesmo para os mais submetidos ao poder dos outros, existe uma ordem a qual é impossível acatar.

* * *

_LEMBRANÇA: Recordação que a memória conserva._

* * *

A lembrança das noites que eles passavam juntos não sumia apenas com uma simples ordem...

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Byakuya não aquentava mais aquela situação.

Já estava começando a ficar nervoso com tudo aquilo.

Ele tentava dar ordens a si, mas não conseguia.

As lembranças eram mais fortes...

_Aquele_ homem realmente conseguiu abalá-lo.

* * *

_O ruivo estava sentado encima dele, os dois estavam se movendo em perfeita sincronia._

_Eram estocadas profundas e rápidas._

_Os gritos e suspiros dele estavam o deixando cada vez mais excitado, _

_Já não estava mais sentindo os arranhões que o outro fizera em seus braços,_

_O vice-capitão urrava_

_Gritando o seu nome._

_Tinham acabado de mergulhar em um oceano de prazer..._

* * *

Mas o taichou sempre acabava ordenado _aquilo_ no final de cada noite...

* * *

_- Esqueça o que aconteceu hoje, Renji..._

* * *

Era uma situação bastante complicada,

Byakuya estava tão acostumado a dar ordens, que a frase saia meio que como um reflexo.

Estava nervoso, porém, se sentia...

Feliz (quem sabe?),

Por saber que o outro era tão submisso a ele.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

O tempo passou, era madrugada.

Um certo Kuchiki estava em frente a casa do seu vice-capitão,

Que a abriu rapidamente quando ele bateu.

* * *

_-Kuchiki-taichou?- fez uma cara de desentendido_

_- Não faça essa cara de inocente._

* * *

Ele deu um soco certeiro no rosto de Renji.

* * *

_- T-taichou?- ele sussurrou_

* * *

Um fio de sangue escorreu no canto da boca do ruivo, que com o impacto do golpe caiu no chão.

_

* * *

_

- Eu odeio quando você faz essa cara de cachorro abandonado.

* * *

Ele se ajoelhou e lambeu o sangue que estava na boca do outro,

Que não se conteve e estremeceu da cabeça aos pés.

_

* * *

_

- Esta noite você vai fazer sexo comigo.

_- ... Hai, taichou. - falou entre suspiros_

* * *

Por mais que Byakuya pisasse em Renji, ele continuava nutrindo o seu amor por este.

Como o próprio Byakuya disse, o ruivo era muito submisso a ele...

Mas por mais que o Capitão ordenasse ele esquecer,

Era tecnicamente impossível não lembrar daqueles momentos de profundo êxtase;

De loucuras na cama,

Sob a mesa,

No banheiro...

E daquelas posições malucas que lhes faziam virar do avesso,

Das frases sem nexo que eram ditas por ambos nesses momentos de tanta loucura...

* * *

_-Taichou... –gemia Renji baixinho, excitando o que estava sobre ele._

* * *

Byakuya não estava mais aquentando,

Sua ereção estava muito forte e seu pênis dolorido por causa disso.

Então tratou de trancar a porta da casa a de se despir.

Iria ser ali na sala mesmo.

Depois que tirou toda a sua roupa, ele partiu para as do vice-capitão,

Que por sinal não era muitas.

Ele não fez nenhuma cerimônia, apenas o botou de quatro e foi fundo na entrada de dele.

Fazendo este arquear as costa e deixar algumas lágrimas escaparem.

Foi uma penetração violenta.

Com uma mão, Byakuya segurou a cintura de Renji para dar mais suporte aos seus movimentos.

E com a outra mão, ele masturbou veemente o amante.

Quando estavam chegando ao apogeu, puseram-se a falar palavras, que juntas não tinham o menor sentido.

Renji se contorcia debaixo do seu Capitão, que o segurava com força, arranhando o seu corpo escultural.

Por fim,

Eles se jogaram no chão, um do lado do outro.

_

* * *

_

- Vem mais pra cá... – pegou o braço de Renji, o puxou para perto de si e botou a cabeça dele no seu peito.

_- Byakuya-taichou... – ele sorriu e se aconchegou no peitoral _(desculpe o termo)_ dele. – ...Euteamo. - falou quase que correndo_

* * *

Ele nunca havia feito isso.

Todas as vezes que eles transavam, Kuchiki se vestia falava _aquilo_ e ia embora.

Mas daquela vez foi diferente.

Eles não fizeram simplesmente _sexo,_

Mas sim _amor_.

* * *

_- Humph... - ele sorriu ao ver o rosto de Arabai quase tão vermelhos quanto os seus cabelos._

_

* * *

_

Ele não respondeu, apenas ficou olhando e sorrindo ao ver aquele semblante bobo no rosto do amante.

Renji criou coragem e olhou para o seu taichou.

Assim que os olhos se cruzaram, Byakuya virou o rosto e deu-lhe um beijo.

Não aqueles beijos violentos que davam aintigamente,

Mas um daqules que parece que nunca vai acabar,

Desses que você tem vontade de parar o tempo e viver aquele momento para sempre.

Byakuya não respondeu o _eu te amo_,

Mas como dizem...

* * *

_- Uma ação vale mais do que mil palavras... Não é o que todos falam por aí?_

* * *

Renji corou mais ainda com as palavras dele e ambos adormeceram ali mesmo.

Acho que depois dessa,

A _velha fase_ não vai mais se repetir novamente.

Mas a relação de submeter/submissão nunca irá acabar,

Pois é _assim_ que um complementa o outro.

* * *

_AMOR_ Do lat. _amore_._ : Verbete sem descrição._

**

* * *

**

OWARI.

* * *

Começadaem: _29/06/2008_

Terminada em: _01/07/2008_

Feita por: _Brenda Sombra_

* * *

**N/A:** Bem, essa foi a minha primeira fic de Bleach, e primeiro lemon também.

Se você puder fazer a boa ação do dia, mande uma review para mim, e diga a sua opinião.


End file.
